


1991. Custody Hearing.

by laCommunarde



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, custody hearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laCommunarde/pseuds/laCommunarde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As soon as Len has his own place, he goes to get custody of Lisa, who has both him and Mick wrapped around her little finger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1991. Custody Hearing.

1991\. Central City. Mid summer. The courthouse didn't have air conditioning, but it did have a floor fan that was turned on high, blowing up the hall. It was a big wooden building, and the stain on the benches was sticky from the heat. The smaller man, dressed in a pressed blue button up, slacks and a tie, was all but bouncing in worry. His friend sat next to him, on the surface calmer, but his calmness to all who knew him was a sign that he, too, was worried. Both young men would have felt better if they were there for infractions. They had been before, which was part of the problem, part of the reason why they could not be sure that – despite everything, all the beatings, all the tears, the freaking bottle, all of it – everything would go their way. The only saving grace was that the last time he had been in, it had been in juvie, and now he was an adult, and not a moment too soon. He began tapping his foot again. His friend saw and slipped a hand over his. Len met his eyes, lips turning up slightly on the edges.

Finally, the lawyer in his suit poked his head out. “Mr. Leonard Snart,” he said.

Len stood. “Here,” he said.

The guy in the suit looked him up and down, but on Len's raised eyebrow, held his tongue on any thoughts he might have on the subject. “The court has reached a decision,” the suit said - Sydney, his name was Mr. Sydney. “Follow me.”

Len followed him into the court room.

“Lenny!” A girl with a pink ice-skating themed backpack and a purple skirt that Len knew twirled like a ballerina’s when she did spins on ice skates or socks waved at him when she saw him. He brightened and waved at her then raised a finger to his lips and nodded at her. She nodded back – much more emphatically – and turned back to the guy in the suit, to find him smiling at the exchange.

“She likes you.” There was a note of surprise and another emotion Len couldn't place.

“I’m her big brother. Of course she does,” Len replied.

Mr. Sydney surveyed him. “I didn’t like my older brother very much.” Len shrugged. “It’s a compliment. Kids that age are hard.”

“Lisa’s never been hard. I take her to school, then to ice-skating practice, then home to make sure she does her homework. Most nights she’s teaching me – kid’s brilliant, you know – and then make sure she gets tucked into bed with her stuffed horse, Misty.” 

Sydney smiled and nodded, as though he had reached some kind of conclusion. Len hoped beyond hope that the expression on his face of relief meant what he thought it did. "She's going to tell us to stand in a moment."

The family court judge did and said the line Len had dreamed of hearing since he first heard that their father had started hitting Lisa – “This court awards custody to Leonard Snart,” – but never actually thought he’d hear.

“Go to your brother,” the judge said to Lisa.

“Lenny!” she shouted and ran into his arms. He knelt down to pick her up.

“Hey, Lisa. That means you’re gonna be staying with me officially, not with Dad anymore.”

“I knew you would do it!” She buried her face into his shirt then pulled back and wrinkled her nose. “I like your other shirts better. This one’s scratchy.”

Len and Mr. Sydney both laughed. “Well, you can pick out what I should wear when we get home.”

She beamed at him. "You can wear my skating shirt. Actually, can I eat ice-cream for dinner instead?”

Mr. Sydney raised an eyebrow at him. “And miss out on my friend cooking dinner?” Len said. Sydney inclined his head toward the hall with a questioning look: is the guy in the hall the friend she is talking about? Len nodded.

Lisa brightened. “Mick’s going to cook?”

Len nodded. “Yes. Now say thank you to the nice pro-bono lawyer Mr. Sydney.”

“Thank you, Mr. Sydney,” Lisa said, holding out her hand. He took it and shook it.

“It’s always good when these things turn out like they should,” Mr. Sydney said. "If you need any help in the future..."

Len nodded. “Thank you again.”

Outside, Len double checked that Mick had not taken out his lighter, which he hadn’t. 

“Did you win?” Mick asked.

Len indicated Lisa. “Lenny says you’re gonna cook dinner for us tonight,” she informed Mick.

Mick nodded. “Yes, little Miss Snart.” Within the space of time since he had gotten out of his court-supervised not-quite-prison, he had gone from not knowing what to do around Lisa (and hiding whenever she was around) to being asked to play princesses and ponies with her and agreeing out of terror that she would start crying (she wouldn’t, as Len had repeatedly told him, but Mick was thoroughly convinced that tears would follow an answer of no) to treating her to steak and a wicked game of Go Fish every other night and calling her Miss Snart. Lisa loved it. 

“Will you also come ice-skating with us tomorrow?”

Mick turned to Len with a helpless expression. “He’ll think about it, Lisa.”

Mick said, “Some people just aren’t made for ice-skates, but I’ll drive you both ways and watch your whole practice.”

Lisa smiled. “So do I now call you both Daddy?”

Len laughed, and Mick flushed. “Lisa, you can keep calling us Lenny and Mick.”

“Good, I like that.”

Mick made sure that the steaks were prepared just to her liking, and afterwards, they brought out the ice-cream and Go Fish cards.


End file.
